mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Englisches Siedlungswesen/Verteilung der Bevölkerung
Einige Angaben über die Verteilung der Bevölkerung in England (mit Ausnahme der nördlichsten Grafschaften) im Jahr 1086 können aus dem Domesday-Buch gezogen werden. Allerdings sind die historischen Quellen lediglich vage und mit Vorsicht zu betrachten. Zeugnis des Domesday Buches Die Angaben aus dem Domesday-Buch über die Bevölkerungsverteilung in England sind aus folgenden Gründen recht ungenau: * 1. Sie enthalten beträchtliche Lücken in der Aufstellung, die z.B. keinen Bericht über wichtige Städte wie London und Winchester gibt. * 2. Einige der liberi homines (freie Männer) und sochemanni (ae. sokeman - 'Königsfreie, Landbesitzer / Pächter'), die im Nordosten zahlreich sind, mögen mehrmals gezählt worden sein, wenn sie Ländereien an mehreren Orten und unter mehreren Lords besaßen vgl. A. Ballard, The Domesday Inquest. London 1906, S. 144. * 3. Den Statistiken haftet eine gewisse Unzuverlässigkeit an, weil es zweifelhaft ist, ob bei der Aufzählung der Servi (Sklaven, Diener), in allen oder in gewissen Distrikten, jedes Individuum gezählt wurde oder nur die Vorstände der Haushaltungen, wie das augenscheinlich bei der Aufzählung der meisten anderen Klassen der Fall war. Diese letzteren Zweifel beeinflussen jede Berechnung über die Verteilung der Bevölkerung, weil liberi homines, sochemanni und servi sehr ungleichmäßig über das Land verteilt waren. Vinogradoff war z.B. auch der Überzeugung, dass die Mitglieder der Familie eines Sklaven von der Zählung ausgeschlossen waren. Verhältnis von Fläche zu Einwohnern Wenn auch die Genauigkeit fehlt, so können doch einige Schlüsse aus den vorhandenen Quellen gezogen werden. Auf Basis des Verhältnisses der Äckerzahl einer modernen Grafschaft zur Bewohnerzahl des Domesday-Buches konnte zumindest ermittelt werden, dass die Bevölkerung im Osten dichter war als im Westen. Lincolnshire, Norfolk und Suffolk enthielten fast ein Viertel der ganzen Bevölkerung, nicht eingerechnet die vier nördlichen Grafschaften, die in der Aufstellung fehlen. Die Quotienten die sich bei Teilung der Äckerzahl durch die Personenzahl, die in dem Domesday-Buch erwähnt wird, ergeben stellen sich ungefähr folgendermaßen dar: 46 für Suffolk, etwas mehr für Norfolk, 61 für Essex, 67 für Lincolnshire, zwischen 70 und 80 für die Grafschaften Bedford, Berkshire, Northampton, Leicester, Middlesex, Oxford, Kent und Somerset, und zwischen 80 und 90 für Buckinghamshire, Warwickshire, Sussex, Wiltshire und Dorset. Devon, Gloucester und Worcester, Hereford waren dünn besiedelt. Cornwall, Stafford, Shropshire sehr dünn. Die durchschnittliche Bevölkerungsdichte im Osten verglichen mit der Spärlichkeit im Westen scheint für Surrey, Cambridgeshire und Yorkshire nicht zuzutreffen, aber diese Ausnahme kann für Surrey durch die ausgedehnten Heidestrecken, für Cambridgeshire durch die nicht ausgetrockneten Moore und für Yorkshire durch die Behandlung, die es im Jahr 1069 von der Hand Wilhelms des Eroberers erfuhr, erklärt werden. Berechnung über Hufe und Hundreds Aus der Hufeneinteilung der Distrikte für fiskalische Zwecke und ihrer Teilung in "Hundreds", die mit der ökonomischen Entwicklung und der Bevölkerungsdichte in Beziehung stehen, lassen sich einige Schlüsse über die Verteilung der Bevölkerung für die Zeit vor der Regierung Wilhelms I. ziehen, aber sie sind zweifelhaft. Die Hufenzählung im Domesday-Buch hat eine Fehlerquelle in der absichtlichen Reduzierung des Steueranschlages aus persönlicher Rücksichtnahme, die in manchen Gegenden üblich war. Aus dem Unterschied der Domesday-Zahlen von denen der „Northamptonshire Geld-Roll" und der "County Hidage" geht anderseits hervor, dass die Hufeneinteilung im Domesday-Buch, in einigen Fällen, zeitlich nicht viel vor der Anfertigung des Buches selbst liegt. Die Teilung in "Hundreds" ist wahrscheinlich älter und könnte eher über die frühere Verteilung der Bevölkerung Aufschluß geben. Aber nach dem Domesday-Buch läßt sich die genaue Größe der "Hundreds" nicht einmal in den Bezirken bestimmen, für die eine Hufenzählung vorliegt. Selbst im Südwesten nicht, wo die Zahlen des Exeter-Domesday eine besonders gute Unterlage bieten. In den nördlichen Bezirken, wo der 'Hundred' von dem, was man im Süden darunter verstand, grundverschieden war, wäre ein Vergleich gänzlich nutzlos. Wendet man die Methode an, die Zahl der Äcker der verschiedenen modernen Grafschaften durch die Zahl der Domesday-'Hundreds' zu dividieren, so ergeben sich bis zur Unverständlichkeit verschiedene Quotienten, die weder einen Gegensatz zwischen der Seeküste und dem Landinnern, noch zwischen Ost und West ersehen lassen. Verglichen mit der Größe der modernen Grafschaften sind die 'Hundreds' zahlreicher in Somerset und Dorset als in Hampshire, Berkshire und Wiltshire; das Verhältnis der 'Hundreds’ zu Äckern ist niedriger in Norfolk und Suffolk als in Cambridgeshire. Zwischen den Grafschaften von Huntingdon und Bedford ist ein auffälliger unterschied und ebenso zwischen Worcestershire und Gloucestershire. Auch wenn nun die Angaben hier weniger unsicher wären, so wäre noch die Frage zu lösen, ob die Größe der 'Hundreds' von der Verteilung der Bevölkerung im allgemeinen abhing oder nur von der Dichte der germanischen Siedler. Tribal Hidage Vergleicht man die Hundreds des Domesdaybuches mit den Hufenzahlen der "Tribal Hidage", einer Liste mit der Größe von 34 südlich des Humber gelegenen angelsächsischen Königreichen und Stammesgebieten, so ergibt sich ein auffallender Gegensatz zwischen Ost und West, der schon aus der Zählung der Bevölkerung im Domesday-Buch hervorging. Wenn die Hwinca der „Tribal Hidage" mit der Provinz der Hwiccas zu identifizieren sind und der Ausdehnung nach sich mit den heutigen Grafschaften von Worcester, Gloucesterund Hereford decken, und wenn man Corbett's Berichtigung von 10.000 statt 100.000 als Hufenzahl von Wessex akzeptieren, so ist klar, dass das Verhältnis der Hufen zu Äckern unendlich größer in Ost-Angeln und Kent und beträchtlich größer in Sussex und Essex ist als in Wessex oder in der Provinz der Hwiccas. Das bleibt selbst dann so, wenn die Äcker des heutigen Surrey denen von Kent zugezählt werden, und wenn nur Hampshire, Berkshire und Wiltshire als zu Wessex gehörig angenommen werden. Allerdings sind diese Verallgemeinerungen mit Vorsicht zu verwenden. Der Zeitpunkt der „Tribal Hidage" ist sehr unsicher, obwohl die Übereinstimmung zwischen ihren Zahlen für Sussex und den von Beda Venerabilis angegebenen (HE. IV 13) vermuten läßt, dass die Einteilung aus einer sehr frühen Periode stammt, wenn nicht gar aus den Tagen der northumbrischen Oberherrschaft. Es sollte auch beachtet werden, dass, je später man den Zeitpunkt der Tribal Hidage ansetzt, um so größer der Flächenraum, der Wessex zuzuweisen ist, sein muß, und um so kleiner das Verhältnis der Hufenzahl zur Gesamtzahl der Acres. Es bleiben indess starke Zweifel über die Richtigkeit der von Corbett für Wessex berichtigten Ziffer einserseits und anderseits über die Möglichkeit, dass Unterschiede in der Hufeneinteilung sowohl durch verschiedenartige Behandlung der unterworfenen Stämme als durch tatsächliche Unterschiede in der Verteilung von Reichtum und Einwohnern verursacht wurden. In bezug auf die Hufeneinteilung der binnenländischen Distrikte, die sich nicht genau identifizieren lassen, ergibt sich ein großer Unterschied, wenn der Distrikt des Myrcnalandes mit 30.000 Hufen als identisch mit Mercia angesehen wird, als, nach der Hypothese von Corbett, mit Bernicia. Eine andere Auslegung der „Tribal Hidage" nimmt die 30.000 Hufen des Myrcnalandes als Zusammenfassung der später in dem Dokument angegebenen Einzelsummen. Das würde das Verhältnis der Hufen zu Äckern in Mercien kleiner machen als in Ostangeln, Kent, Essex oder Sussex. Allerdings ist der Text der „Tribal Hidage" mit der Zeit so verändert worden und seine Erklärung so zweifelhaft, dass sich daraus keine sicheren Schlüsse ziehen lassen. Die Hufenzahlen, die Beda Venerabilis angibt, sind zu vereinzelt, um eine Grundlage für irgendeine brauchbare Vergleichung verschiedener Distrikte abzugeben. The Tribal Hidage (Google Books). Transactions of the Royal Historical Society. W. J. Corbett. New Series, 1900. Verwandte Themen * Englisches Siedlungswesen Quellen * English society in the eleventh century (Internet Archive): Essays in English mediaeval history. Sir Paul Vinogradoff, Paul. Oxford : Clarendon Press, 1908. S. 463 ff. * Domesday Book and Beyond (Internet Archive): Three Essays in the Early History of England. Frederic William Maitland. 2. Aufl., Cambridge : University Press, 1907. S. 34 ff. * A General Introduction to Domesday Book (Internet Archive). Henry Ellis. G. Eyre & A. Spottiswoode, 1833. Band II, S. 417-514 * The Constitutional History of England in Its Origin and Development .. (Internet Archive). William Stubbs. The Clarendon press, 1875. Bd. I, S. 106-108. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 605 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Englisches Siedlungswesen